The present invention relates to a sound and muzzle flash suppressor device. In particular, some embodiments of the invention provide one or more improvements or combinations thereof such as, for example, an adjustable and retractable means for suppressing sound and/or muzzle flash from projectile firing apparatuses in a manner that is compatible with accessory equipment mounting structures such as MIL-STD-1913 rail systems, reduces weight from suppressor/mounting systems, reduces difficulty in rapidly manipulating/deactivating the suppressor due to heat, enabling alternate mounting options to the projectile firing apparatus, reducing baffle strikes, provides an improved center of mass for an operator, improves an ability to use the projectile firing device to be maneuvered or used in restricted space environments such as a vehicle or urban environments such as an interior passageway of a structure.
FIG. 1 shows an existing projectile firing apparatus 1 such as a short barreled AR-15 with an existing suppressor 3 mounted on its muzzle brake/flash hider (not shown). In this example, the suppressor 3 is attached directly to a forward end of the projectile firing apparatus 1 at the furthest end of its barrel where the muzzle brake/flash hider is formed. This existing device combination suffers from a variety of disadvantages including inability to rapidly change or remove the suppressor 3 for a variety of reasons including high temperatures after use requiring additional equipment to touch or manipulate the suppressor 3, incompatibility with different types of projectile firing apparatus due to suppressor 3 mounting designs which are design to mount to specific structures such as muzzle brakes/flash hiders thus cannot be reutilized with other projectile firing apparatuses, suppressors out of “tune” with the firing apparatus' motion or force dynamics during interior and intermediate ballistic phases (increasing baffle or suppressor structure strikes), weight disadvantages, difficulty in using in restricted space environments, and center of mass farther way from an operator which increases difficulty in use, among other disadvantages. FIG. 2 shows another projectile firing apparatus with a longer barrel 13 than the FIG. 1 example more clearly showing an existing suppressor 11 being mounted on an end of the longer barrel 13.
One advantage of an embodiment of a retractable suppressor is an ability to conveniently stow the suppressor. In close quarters, such as a vehicle or ship, the suppressor could easily be retracted to conserve space. Such a feature also aids in concealment for concealed or stealthy or operations executed to avoid detection. Another advantage of an embodiment of an exemplary suppressor is that it has no dependence on the muzzle brake/flash hider. Many of the sound suppressors currently on the market use the muzzle brake/flash hider as a mounting surface. As a result, a specific muzzle brake/flash hider must be used with a specific suppressor. An exemplary suppressor allows a use of any desired muzzle brake/flash hider. Also, embodiments of the invention permit variable muzzle lengths. Length affects center of mass of a weapon mounting a suppressor. Depending on accessories used, a shooter may desire to shift that center of mass toward or away them. Unlike other sound suppressors, embodiments of the invention could be used on different caliber weapons, provided, in some cases, a bore restrictor is changed. Unlike many suppressors, which are typically fully-welded units, an exemplary suppressor can easily be disassembled, cleaned, and repaired. Embodiments of the invention enable easy replacement of suppressor chamber springs and/or floating baffles which provide a shooter with design and sustainment alternatives. Depending on weapon system and ammunition type, different chamber springs and floating baffles can be substituted. Due to the space required to accommodate the baffles while the invention is in the retracted position, when extended, that space becomes more volume in which the combustion gases can expand.
A variety of apparatuses and associated methods are provided for providing a retractable suppressor system for gas generator systems such as a firearm. One embodiment includes a suppressor system that includes a retractable structure and housing, a fixed baffle, floating baffles, and springs to displace the floating baffles within the suppressor as the suppressor is extended from the housing along a gas generator system, e.g. a barrel of a firearm and thereby enclose the barrel within the suppressor. Embodiments of the invention permit full retraction, partial retraction/extension, or full extension of an exemplary suppressor with respect to an emission section of the gas generator e.g., firearm muzzle. Embodiments of the invention include an external latch, which enables an operator to latch or unlatch the suppressor as it moves from one position to another and prevents accidental activation. Embodiments of the invention are configured to operate with accessory mounting systems.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.